


In the streets of Barcelona

by NyanMandine



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Related, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, I tried to follow canon as much as possible, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16638677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyanMandine/pseuds/NyanMandine
Summary: A short fluffy One Shot starring Otabek and Yurio. The day before the Final of the Championship, Yuri met Otabek in the streets of Barcelona.





	In the streets of Barcelona

Sitting on the back of Otabek's motorcycle, Yurio's gaze wandered to the sky, his thoughts drifting as the wind whipped his hair. He was lucky that the other skater was passing nearby. His fans were just a tiny bit oppressives sometimes, and that was putting it lightly.

He sighed. News of this 'development' would quickly spread on every social media in existence, and rumors will go wild.

Whatever, they can fuck off !

Yuri did not know where they were going, but he was feeling free for the first time since long, and he was enjoying it greatly. The motorcycle eventually came to a stop in front of an overly ornate building with way too much color for Yuri's taste. A sign idicated that it was the Park Guëll. As they climbed up the steps of the gaudy building, aside from thinking that The Spanish people were weird for such architectural design, Yuri was wondering what he was doing here.

Otabek and him were nothing alike after all. He was as feminine and gracious as he could be, whereas Otabek was as stern and cold as the ice they skated on.

He leaned against the guard rail, still lost in his thoughts and wondering if he should ask the other skater or not. But it was then that Otabek decided to answer for him.

 

\- We trained together at Yakov's summer camp 5 years ago.

\- Really ? I don't remember that !

\- At that time, I was in my first year in the Junior division. But I couldn't keep up with the Russian junior skaters, so I was placed in the novice class.

 

Yuri breathing hitched, detailing Otabek's melancholic face. He didn't quite understand why the kazakh was telling him his feelings. But he knew for sure that it was the first time he had seen the other skater being so expressive.

 

\- That's where I met you. Yuri Plisetsky had the unforgettable eyes of a soldier.

\- A soldier ? Me ?

 

Well, the Spanish people weren't the only ones high on drugs. Still, Yuri thought about what he said.

 

\- Back then, I had just moved my home rink from Moscow to St. Petersbourg. I was desperate. I'd decided that I wouldn't complain 'till I was good enough.

 

It was quiet for a while. Otabek seemed to be measuring his words, as if debating whether or not Yuri was someone trustworthy.

 

\- I moved around to train, from Russia to the US and then to Canada. I only managed to return to my home rink in Almaty last year. Now, more than ever, I want to win the championship for Kazakhstan.

 

Yuri clenched his fists, and asked the question that had been running in his head since this conversation began.

Why was he telling him, his rival, all of this ?

 

\- I've always thought we were alike. That's all. Are you going to become friends with me or not ?

 

What could Yuri say to this ? Nobody had ever asked Yuri to be his friend before.

He stood still, completely dumbfounded. After a short hesitation, he shook hands with his -he supposes- friend. Without really understanding why, warmth spread through his body. He stared longingly at the face of the Kazakh, and swallowed hard.

It felt like signing a pact.

 

* * *

 

\- Woah, really ?

 

Cheeks reddened by the ambient heat, Yuri was having a great time. It's been some hours now since he signed this « pact » with Otabek, and for the time being, he regretted nothing. They spent some time admiring the landcape before finding a small local restaurant where they would spend the rest of the evening at, chatting the time away.

And chat, they did. Yuri opened himself like never before. He felt like he finally found someone trustworthy. They exchanged their anecdotes, their doubts, their joys, and their sorrows.

While Otabek was narrating his point of view of last year's Sochi banquet – Katsuki had decidedly shown everyone hell that night- Yuri leaned on the table, a cheek resting against his hand, watching his friend with a tiny smile. It was nice having someone to talk to. Yes, he had Yakov, but apart from ice skating, the old man didn’t really have an interest in other things Yuri does. And Lilia ? He didn’t even want to think about it.

Without really noticing it, Yuri started noting the details of the kazakh's face. A near invisible smile curved his lips, while his black eyes were twinkling with life. His mouth was moving, but Yuri heard none of the words spoken. He was too focused on their shape, too focused on their color, too focused on their movement-

 

Fingers snapped in front of his face, and suddendly he found himself staring at the kazakh.

 

\- Hey Yuri. Are you with me ?

 

Suddenly aware of what he was doing, the Russian skater blushed hard, eyes widening. What the hell, what was happening to him ? He... He wasn't doing what he suspected himself doing, was he ?

He promptly stood up, stuttered out.

 

\- I- uh.. What- ? But !

 

Otabek sighed and stood up as well. He moved to the counter and paid both of their bills, then rejoined Yuri.

 

\- Let's go. It's time to head back.

 

Without another word, he took his helmet and tossed another to Yuri who caught it and silently followed the dark haired skater to the motorcycle. Otabek quickly motioned him to get on behind him, and Yuri did so quietly.

The road back was long. Not a single word was said, and the warm atmosphere of the night was ruined. Yuri was mulling. It was his fault after all. The closer they got to their hotel, the more he felt his heart breacking. He just ruined his one and only friendship.

He bit back a sob. He would not show anything. Not in front of Otabek.

The roaring sound of the motor came to a stop when Otabek parked in front of their hotel. Yuri kept his gaze away from Otabek, looking at everything but him while they enter the building. He shifted unconfortably while they waited in the lobby for the elevator, the awkward silence thick between them. Seconds felt like minutes and hours to Yuri, and when they finally entered the lift, he felt miserable.

His throat tightened into a knot, and Yuri tried to stop his eyes from watering. One tear, if he felt even one tear falling it would break his control completely. He had to be strong. The elevator dinged, announcing its arrival on Yuri’s floor. But before he could dash out of the lift, Otabek caught his arm. In one swift motion, he brought him close, and forced Yurio to face him.

 

\- You didn't think you could leave without saying goodbye did you ?

 

Without giving the Russian time to reply, Otabek kissed him softly, pressing their bodies close. The blond's heart was beating fast, and he struggled to bite back a moan when the brown haired skater slipped his tongue between his parted lips. Yuri closed his eyes, reveling in the sensations that this kiss was giving him. When they parted, the younger skater was out of breath

 

\- Good night Yuri

\- Wait-

 

Too late, the elevator doors closed. Yuri brought up a shaking hand and touched his lips, his heart beauting so loud in his chest the entire floor might hear it.

 

What the fuck was that ?!

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first take on the Yuri!!! On Ice fandom ! I hope you like it !  
> I first wrote it in french (you can find it [Here](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12989916/1/Dans-les-rues-de-Barcelone)) 
> 
> by the way, I also have Tumblr and on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/FangirlTaka) !


End file.
